


The Dork King and Queen

by renegadekarma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy, Drabble, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fitzsimmons are clearly Potterheads, Really just a short fluffy piece, based off a headcanon, just pure fluff, pre-team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadekarma/pseuds/renegadekarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons clearly know how to celebrate after their exams are over. Clearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dork King and Queen

Fitz threw a beer halfway across the room that Simmons lunged for, but it slipped through her outstretched hands before she could reach it and rolled on the ground, halting to a stop somewhere under her bed.

“Nice catch.”

Simmons shot her friend a look that was meant to be irritated, but she couldn’t help but keep the grin from lifting up the corners of her lips anyway. Their exams were over, as of almost exactly an hour ago, and the two young scientists had retreated to her room to celebrate. Simmons’s roommate had left twenty minutes earlier upon seeing Fitz enter as well, with plans of heading to the Boiler Room, but honestly, the duo much preferred each other’s company than most of their celebrating classmates.

Right now, they were trying to figure out what the craziest things that they could do were in order to celebrate their freedom – at least, until they received her scores. Fitz had already threatened to duct tape Simmons’s mouth shut if she kept voicing aloud her worries over how she’d done and when their grades would be up, so with that ban in place, she reached under her bed, fingers outstretched for the chilled can of beer.

Fitz had already called in for pizza and was lounging at the foot of her bed. “We could… go to the Boiler Room?” he suggested weakly.

Simmons scoffed. “And get drunk with the other hundred students? The last time that happened, you ended up lying over the pool table muttering something about how you hadn’t calibrated your latest invention, and I ended up playing darts with an astrophysicist – except the darts I was using were the ones laced with toxin that I’d designed.”

“No one got hurt!” Fitz defended quickly.

Simmons merely rolled her copper eyes at him.

“Alright, so that’s the Boiler Room out.” Fitz mimicked crossing out an item on an imaginary list in the air. “We could go to the zoo, steal a monkey?”

“My goodness, Fitz, I thought we agreed only on legal things?”

The Scot pouted. “No one has to know,” he muttered under his breath.

“I know what we can do,” Simmons said aloud, doing a fantastic job of pretending that she hadn’t heard what he’d been saying. “Dance party!”

“I thought you said no to the Boiler Room!”

“In here, silly! I’m sure that there’s something on MTV that’s quick and danceable and will help us forget all about the fact that I think I forgot part of the digestive system – oh, Fitz, I can’t believe that I didn’t analyze the properties of the esophagus enough in that short answer –“ Simmons fluttered her hands about her, nearly forgetting that she clutched a remote in one of them.

“Jemma, if you say another word about your exam, I will throw your textbook out the window,” Fitz threatened his friend quickly, taking the remote from her. She obligingly calmed down, eagerly looking to the television as her friend flipped the channels.

Before they got to MTV, however, they saw it; ABC Family, on its famous Harry Potter weekend.

“Jemma, look!”

“It’s halfway through Prisoner of Azkaban!”

“That’s your favorite!”

“Our favorite!”

And so, with all thoughts of a rather lame two person dance party firmly out of their minds, they collapsed on Jemma’s bed in front of the TV, curled up together instinctively. Her legs were carelessly thrown over his, his arm was around her shoulders, the ends of her chestnut hair flowed down around her shoulders and onto his as she leaned her head onto him.

At some point, the pizza arrived, and then ended up eating it straight out of the box with no concern for plates, washing it down with a few swigs of beer. They fell asleep somewhere in the beginning of Half Blood Prince.

A key twisted in a lock in the door, and Jemma’s roommate entered, gave the sleeping figures curled into each other in front of the Harry Potter movie a look, then shook her head and muttered, “Dorks. Again, seriously?”


End file.
